1. Field of the Invention
A disclosed embodiment relates to an AC motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art, there is described a technique which relates to a three-phase armature winding having three continuous in-phase coils, and more particularly applies degree of freedom to a number of turns of the coil without lowering a space factor, by winding with coils having two kinds of wire diameters.